


Not Her

by lxke_skywxlker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Nighttime talks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxke_skywxlker/pseuds/lxke_skywxlker
Summary: Gamora catches Peter at a bad time— well, everything’s a bad time now that she’s around.





	Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> kinda endgame spoilers if you haven’t seen it by now that’s ur own fault

The silence was enough to make him go insane. Even as a younger boy Peter never liked when it was quiet. He would always find a way to fill the void of sound with music, or his own voice if it came to that. But here he was: alone at the common room's table without anything to listen to while everyone else was at their bunks.

So much had changed in these past few weeks. Almost a month ago, he was dead, simply stating. But now he was back on his ship with the whole team. Even Nebula, who seemed closer to all of the Guardians than before. It would take more than a few weeks for everything to feel normal again, but it seemed like everyone else forgot that. Drax, Mantis, Groot, even Rocket seemed to easily cope with everything that happened better than Peter could. Unfortunately, Peter knew why. Gamora was back.

It was never any secret that Peter had strong feelings for Gamora. He expressed them openly with her, and for a little, they were happy together, and everything seemed perfect. He would give anything to be with her again—

 

"Still awake?"

 

Peter jumped, the sudden voice pulling him out of thought. He slowly turned around to face her, freezing as he saw her: Gamora. Standing against the open doorway, her waved dark brown and pink hair draped over her shoulders. She looked as beautiful as she always did, her green skingiven a lively glow under the light of the ship.

 

"Huh— Oh, yeah. I couldn't sleep." Peter shrugged. He was getting fidgety, suddenly given the urge to return to his bunk.

 

This would be the first full conversation he would have with Gamora if he stayed. And he really didn't want to hear what she had to say.

 

"Can I sit?"

 

"Actually I was just—"

 

Gamora sat down across from Peter anyways, casually leaning forward against the table.

 

"So... You're Quill, right?"

 

Ouch. That stung all throughout Peter's body to the point where he felt tears form in his eyes. She really didn't remember him. All of the memories they made, all of the laughs and songs and dances they shared, everything they had, gone.

 

"Nebula told me some about you." she continued, tapping her fingers against the table.

 

Peter nodded, his gaze focused on his hands on the surface of the table. He couldn't look at her and see the face of the person he loves the most. Especially when the face looking back at him didn't feel a thing for him.

 

"She also told me that in your reality we had a strong connection."

 

"A strong connection..." Peter's voice trailed off. He was overwhelmed with past memories of the two together, remembering when they spent all night swapping stories about their pasts curled up on Peter's bunk, or when he convinced Gamora to dance with him on the balcony overlooking his father's planet. He was at peace in that moment, that was where he knew he was supposed to be, but he could never have that now. "something like that."

 

"I can't imagine—"

 

"No," Peter interrupted, "You can't. You'll never know what it's like to lose the person you loved most only to have an unfinished version of them sitting right in front of you!" his voice was unintentionally loud, hands shaking as a lump formed in his throat.

 

He stood up, taking a deep breath as he pushed himself away from the table. "I'm sorry, Gamora.." he swallowed the lump in his throat, forcing his tears down.

 

"Peter, wait." Gamora stood up, grabbing Peter's wrist, stopping him in the doorway.

 

"I can't." he shook his head, pulling his wrist from Gamora's grasp. "I loved you, Gamora." he cleared his throat, forcing the tears away from his eyes. "But you're not my Gamora. I don't know you."

 

Gamora reached out once more, grabbing Peter's hand as he turned around to face her. He was silent, looking down into her dark eyes. She leaned closer, tilting her head up. She could feel Peter's warm breath against her own lips.

 

"Gamora—" Peter whispered as Gamora leaned forward, closing the small distance in between them as their lips touched.

 

Her lips were soft and warm against his, just as Peter remembered. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, comfort and contentment flowing through him. 

An arm snaked around Gamora's waist, pulling her closer against Peter's chest. He raised one hand to her face, cupping the soft skin of her cheek as they kissed. Her hands rested around

the slightly taller man's neck, toying with the ends of his hair growing at the top of his neck. His thumb caressed her green skin, his other hand having a steady grip on her waist, pulling her closer with ease. He kissed her hungrily, like he needed her to breathe.

 

The warmth between them quickly ended as Peter pulled away from the green-skinned girl, a small frown on his lips.  This wasn't right.

 

"This isn't what you want." He shook his head, taking a step away from Gamora. "You barely know me." he held his head in his hands.

 

Gamora frowned. Nebula had told her that she and Peter were meant to be, even if Gamora felt nothing for him. Not even a single spark of attraction, and Peter could tell how she felt. He just didn't want to acknowledge it because of how much it hurt.

 

"Whatever I had with you in my reality," Peter croaked, looking down at the girl, "I'll never have again." He took a shaky breath, inhaling deeply to calm himself down but nothing was working. Every time he heard her voice or looked into her eyes or saw her face light up when she smiled, he felt like breaking down.

 

"Peter, I'm sorry." Gamora's voice was quiet, but genuine, an uncomfortable silence filling the air around them. "I know what she— I— meant to you."

 

"It's not your fault you don't feel the same way." He turned around to face her, tears forming in his eyes as he pursed his lips into a tight line. "You're not her." He watched as she walked back to the bunks, knowing that he lost her for good this time. This second chance he was given, wasted because she didn't feel the same. She wasn't coming back to him.


End file.
